disneyslemonademouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Olivia White
(currently) |residence = |birthplace = |birthdate = March 27, 1994 |gender = Female |height = 5'7" or 170 cm |eye_color = Brown |hair_color = Blonde |family = Mrs. White (mother; deceased) Mr. White (father; in prison) Gram (Grandmother) |romance(s) = Wen Gifford (Boyfriend/In Love With) |friends = Wen Gifford (Best Friend/Boyfriend) Charlie Delgado (Best Friend) Stella Yamada (Best Friend) Mo Banjaree (Best Friend) Scott Pickett (Close Friend) |enemies = Ray Beech Jules Patty |pet(s) = Nancy (cat; deceased) Unnamed cat (currently) |education = Mesa High Sophomore Year/10th Grade (Lemonade Mouth) |occupation = Student at Mesa High (graduated) Member of Lemonade Mouth (currently) |band = Lemonade Mouth |instruments = guitar and vocals |talents = singing, playing guitar, and writing songs |likes = music, Wen, cats |dislikes = being the center of attention, Ray Beech, Mudslide Crush |portrayed_by = Bridgit Mendler }}This is the film character, See: Book Version About Olivia Olivia is the shy girl of the group and lives with her grandma after her mother died when she was a child. While it was never explained why her father was put in prison. Although Olivia loves him, she is embarrassed to talk about him or to him; which may explain why she is so shy. She narrates the whole movie through a letter she writes to her dad. In the book, after she writes a letter, she goes with the other members of Lemonade Mouth to visit her father in prison. The only thing she has left of her mom is her cat, Nancy. In the movie, the rest of the band wonders where she was, and they walk to her house. They find Olivia in the backyard crying since Nancy, her cat died. She doesn't have a lot of friends since she is very timid. She's a mega bookworm and is very intelligent proven when she provided a correct definition for Determinate to Wen, however, she doesn't have a lot of confidence. She does not like lots of attention (as it causes her to throw up), but she is an amazing singer and songwriter. She typically wears dresses with large belts and short cardigans. "Olivia is a shy girl who lives with her grandmother and her cat. The last thing Olivia wants is anything that draws attention to herself, but she's an incredible singer and songwriter and her growing feelings for Wen, Lemonade Mouth's future keyboardist, convinces her to give the band a shot." Quotes *''(To Wen about her grandmother's remark about her first encounter with Olivia's friends)'' "She was just kidding about the whole friend thing. She's met a ton of my friends, tons and tons of...friends." *"That was nothing. I...I think I'm gonna be sick." *"But it's probably not the best idea to go out there. You know, physically." *"Yeah, I don't think that's such a good idea. Last time I got on stage was our first grade concert, and five minutes into Baa Baa Black Sheep, I threw up down Mikey Nichol's back." *"And that was how we got our band name" *''(To Wen)'' "FOR YOU, YOU JERK... I did it for you." How She Got Detention Olivia is caught skipping class while reading in the janitor's closet. Outside, Principal Brenigan rides his segway past when all of a sudden, the cleaning supplies fall over on her and cause a loud wreck. Principal Brenigan hears the commotion and casually hands Olivia a detention slip. Relationships Gram (Grandmother/Best Friend) Olivia lives with Gram and they like to play chess, checkers, or pinochle and listen to classical music together. Wen Gifford (Boyfriend/Best Friend/Bandmate) Olivia and Wen are friends. Olivia does not like Wen at first but begins to trust him as the story progresses. She also teaches him how to value his family as he always helped her in difficult times such as when Olivia began to feel sick before the Halloween Bash performance. In a deleted scene, Wen claims Olivia was his girl during an interview. (See Wenvia) Mo Banjaree (Best Friend/Bandmate) They are good friends since they are in Lemonade Mouth together. They also help each other through hard times and laugh together about texts. They encourage each other through the downfall of the band. Stella Yamada (Best Friend/Bandmate) It was hard for Olivia to get along with Stella because of their opposite personalities, but they are good friends and bandmates. Charlie Delgado (Best Friend/Bandmate) Though there is not much dialogue between them, Charlie is one of Olivia's good friends and bandmates. Scott Pickett (Close Friend/Bandmate) When Scott was still in the band Mudslide Crush, Olivia didn't like him. After he joins Lemonade Mouth, however, she becomes friends with him. Ray Beech (Enemy/Bully) Ray and Olivia do not share a friendly relationship. He bullies her because she is the lead singer of his rival band. Gallery White, Olivia White, Olivia White, Olivia White, Olivia is the bandmate of Lemonade Mouth Category:Lemonade Mouth Female Bandmates Category:White Family Category:Lemonade Mouth